Sam the Dad
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Sam has a three year old daughter, her name is Stella. Stellas mother died at her birth but he is not alone. He gets help from a really special person.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was making breakfast for his daughter Stella and made himself a sandwich for school. Yeah Sam was still in high school. He just turned 18 and his daughter Stella was nearly three. Stellas mother died at Stella´s birth. And Sam moved into a little apartment with Stella.

"Daddy can I get a dog?" The little girl lisped behind her pacifier.

"We will see baby girl!" Sam told her and picked her up to sat her on a stool. He then put some pancakes for her onto a plate and gave her a sippy cup with apple juice.

"Thank you daddy!"Stella ate her pancakes and drunk her juice.

"Okay now baby girl we have to go. You will stay at Grandma Judys house. Maybe aunt Quinn will play with you when she gets home cause she just has three classes today and daddy has six." Sam picked his daughter up and put some shoes on her. He grabbed his bagpack and her stuff cow Frannie brought for Stella. Frannie was Quinns older sister and Stellas mom. He drove to Judys house and walked in with Stella.

"NANA?" Stella yelled and Judy walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello Baby Girl!" Judy smiled softly and picked Stella up to cuddle her.

"Hi Judy. Is Quinn still here?" Sam asked smiling.

"Hello Sam, No she is already at school!" Judy told him.

"Oh okay. Be good for Nana okay Stella?" Sam kissed his daughter forehead.

"I promise!" Stella smiled.

"Okay bye!" Sam walked back to his car and drove to school. He parked his car in the school parking lot and walked inside meeting up with Quinn.

"Hi baby!" He leaned against her locker smiling.

"Hi Sammy!"She kissed his cheek.

"I missed you last night!" Sam told her.

"I am sorry I couldn´t be there!" She hugged him.

"It is fine!" Sam took his girlfriends hand and took her books, then he walked her to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn drove home after her classes. She smiled when Stella walked over to hug her.

"Hello Auntie Quinn!" Stella smiled at her.

"Hey my little Princess!" Quinn kissed Stellas nose and cuddled her. Stella held onto her and Quinn walked into the kitchen with her niece in her arms to greet her mother.

"Hello mom!" Quinn said.

"Hello Quinnie!" Judy smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

"Are you hungry Quinn?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Yes a little!" Quinn nodded her head.

"Okay great!" Judy smiled and started to cook for Quinn.

"Quinn I ate waffles for lunch!" Stella said proudly.

"Wow that sounds really cool!" Quinn laughed softly and kissed Stella´s nose.

"Oh and Nana allowed me to watch Blues Clues!" Stella clapped her hands together.

"And did you found the Clues?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Yes Auntie Quinn I did!"Stella giggled softly.

"WOW you are so smart!" Quinn laughed.

"Yes I am!" Stella cuddled closer into Quinns arms.

"I am so proud of you!" Quinn had tears in her eyes cause she really was proud of her niece. And to tell the truth she had motherly feelings for Stella after Beth died right after birth.

"Auntie Quinn my mommys birthday is in a week and I want to send some presents for her to heaven!" Stella adored her mom just from the storys she heard cause she never was able to meet her, and Frannie never got a chance to hold her daughter.

"That sounds great!" Quinn kissed Stellas cheek and Judy smiled sadly as she thought about her oldest daughter.

"Nana I wanna send mommy pictures to heaven for her birthday!" Stella told her Grandma and Judy kissed her granddaughters tiny nose.

"This is a good idea baby girl , your mommy will love it I know that!" Judy rubbed Stellas back smiling.

"I need your help nana and Auntie Quinn!" Stella explained. The other two woman nodded their head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked into the living room at the Fabrays house just to see his daughter Lying on top of Quinn on the couch asleep. Judy laid on the other couch asleep as well. Sam smiled softly and scooped Stella into his arms.

"Hi baby girl!" He whispered and the little girl stirred as she looked at her dad sleepily.

"Daddy Hello!" She said yawning softly into his shoulder.

"Did you have had fun today?" Sam asked his daughter.

"Yes. And Daddy I make mommy a birthday present. Some photos of us and a teddy. I will but that on a balloon and let it fly to heaven!" Stella explained and Sam had to try hard to hold back his tears.

"Sounds wonderful baby girl!" Sam told her and kissed her nose. Quinn woke up and looked at Sam.

"Hi baby!" She got up from the couch to kiss him.

"Hey babe!" Sam smiled softly and kissed back.

"You heard about Stellas cute idea?" Quinn asked and looked at Sam while patting Stellas back.

"Yes and I like the idea!" Sam informed his girlfriend and kissed her again.

"Frannie would have loved it!" Quinn said sadly.

"No she will love it!" Sam looked out of the window and into the sky.

"Yeah she will!" Quinn looked into the sky with Sam and Stella a couple of more minutes before they walked into Quinns room to lay Stella in Quinns bed.

"Sleep well baby girl. Daddy and Auntie Quinn will just drive over to our house to pick up some of our stuff so we can stay over night." Sam explained to his daughter. The little girl just nodded her head. Sam and Quinn walked upstairs and got greeted by Judy who just woke up.

"Mom we are driving over to Sams house to pick up some stuff for Stella and him!" Quinn told her mother. Judy smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. Is Stella in your room?" Judy asked. Quinn nodded.

"Yes she is asleep!" The older blonde said before she walked out with Sam hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Frannies birthday went a little different then planned. Quinn, Judy, Sam and Stella had driven to Frannies grave. Someone had sat in front of the grave stone. It was Santana. She was crying. Quinn was confused to see her best friend on her sisters grave.

"Santana what is wrong?" Quinn asked and rubbed the beautiful Latinas back.

"I loved her…I still do!" Santana sobbed out and looked at Quinn.

"Have you ever told her that?" Judy wanted to know but Santana shook her head.

"No. I wanted to tell her but then I found out she was pregnant with Stella!" Santana sobbed out. Sam just looked shocked while Stella looked confused. Quinn and Judy were looking at Santana.

"Wow that is a lot to take in!" Judy said a little shocked.

"I know Judy and I am so sorry!" Santana said sadly and cuddled Stella cause the little girl sat down in her lap.

"There is no need to be sorry!" Quinn told her best friend.

"I wanted to be with her! I still can´t believe she is dead!" Santana looked at Sam.

"You have to let her go. It is three years since she died!" Quinn said softly.

"I can´t. I never got a chance to show her that I love her!" Santana sniffled into Stellas shoulder.

"Santana she was straight!I was dating her!" Sam explained.

"I know!" Santana tried to yell but choked on her own tears.

"Sorry!" Sam said with a sigh.

"Santana let´s get you home." Quinn helped Santana and Stella up. The little girl let the balloons with the family picture and a little teddy fly into the sky.

"Mommy happy birthday. I love you!" Stella sang softly and looked into the clouds. Santana nodded her head and took Stella back into her arms.

"Can I take Stella to the zoo on my own tomorrow?" Santana asked and looked at Sam.

"Oh…okay!" Sam looked at her.

"Thanks Sam!" The latina smiled a little. All of them got home to the Fabray house.


End file.
